video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Foreign Correspondent
|catalogue number = VC |rating = |running time = 100 minutes}} Foreign Correspondent is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th April 1986. Description Never have the cinema's 'tricks of the trade' and wartime propoganda been so magnificently blended. Admirers of Hitchcock's set pieces can revel in a daring assassination a terrifying plane crash at sea, an attempted murder in Westminster Catherdral and the famous windmill scene. Joe McCrea plays Huntleigh Haverstock, an American journalist who is sent to Europe and becomes involved with spies, immediately prior to the outbreak of World War II. "A thoroughly typical and enjoyable Hitchcock adventure with brilliantly managed suspense sequences" - HALLIWELL'S FILM GUIDE Cast * Joel McCrea as John Jones * Laraine Day as Carol Fisher * Herbert Marshall as Stephen Fisher * George Sanders as ffolliott * Albert Basserman as Van Meer * Robert Benchley as Stebbins * Edmund Gwenn as Rowley * Eduardo Cianelli as Mr. Krug * Harry Davenport as Mr. Powers * Martin Kosleck as Tramp * Frances Carson as Mrs. Sprague * Ian Wolfe as Stiles * Charles Wagenheim as Assassin * Edward Conrad as Latvian * Charles Halton as Bradley * Barbara Pepper as Dorine * Emory Parnell as "Mohican" Captain * Roy Gordon as Mr. Brood * Gertrude Hoffman as Mrs. Benson * Martin Lamont as Captain * Barry Bernard as Steward * Holmes Herbert as Asst. Commissioner * Leonard Mudie as McKenna * John Burton as English Announcer :; Uncredited (in order of appearance) * Crauford Kent as Toastmaster * Jane Novak as Miss Benson * Louis Borell as Captain Lanson * Eily Malyon as English cashier * E. E. Clive as Mr. Naismith * Alexander Granach as Valet * Jack Rice as Donald * Hilda Plowright as Miss Pimm * James Finlayson as Dutch peasant * Joan Leslie as John Jones' sister Alfred Hitchcock can be seen when Joel McCrea first spots Van Meer on the street in London; Hitchcock walks past reading a newspaper. Albert Bassermann, who plays Van Meer, was German and did not speak English, so he had to learn all his lines phonetically. Likewise, one supposedly Dutch girl in the film speaks Dutch phonetically, though less convincingly. Credits Opening Closing Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Walter Wanger Productions Category:United Artists Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Thriller Videos by V.C.I. Category:Movies Category:Movie Greats Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC PG